


I was so worried

by AnonymousWriter_A



Series: We fight and we argue [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec should be more careful, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is mad, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad Magnus Bane, Worried Magnus Bane, this is actually kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter_A/pseuds/AnonymousWriter_A
Summary: Alec get injured, but doens't want to involve Magnus. Magnus finds out and gets mad at him. They talk about his actions and some things are said. There is a happy ending.





	I was so worried

**Author's Note:**

> I did feel sad while writing this, but it will all be okay. Hope you'll enjoy xx

Alec still hadn't arrived home, Magnus was getting worried. He was pacing in the living room and had been for hours now. Why wouldn't he just call? Was something wrong? Did his phone break? The endless questions ran through his mind until he received a phone call.   
"Alexander?" Magnus' voice was filled with worry.

"Magnus it's me, Izzy." Oh great he thought, that can only mean one thing, he is hurt.

"Okay, Izzy. Just tell me how bad it is. I can handle it." Magnus voice broke on the last sentence.

"He is at the institute, we brought him to the silent brothers but they couldn't heal him. He jumped in front of me, when the demon attacked." Magnus gulped.

"Magnus, he is still breathing. We need your magic to heal him."

"Why didn't you call me in the first place?" Magnus said angrily.

"Alec, didn't want us to. Said you would be too worried."

"Of course I'm going to be worried. Don't worry Isabelle, I'll be there soon." Magnus hung up the phone and created a portal.

When he arrived at the infirmary he saw Isabelle standing there looking worried. He greeted her and she led him to Alec's room. Alec looked horrible, he was so pale and sweating like crazy.

"Mags?" Alec asked.

"Yes darling, I'm gonna heal you. Don't worry." He said softly to Alec. Magnus examined his body and wound.

"Okay, I want everybody out now. This is gonna take some time and I need my space."

"But," Jace tried.

"No blondie, no time for that." Magnus glared at him.

"Jace, come on. Magnus, we'll be outside waiting." Isabelle dragged her brother out of the room so Magnus could start.

Magnus took a deep breath and his magic started working. Blue waves flowing over Alec's body. It took hours for Magnus to remove all of the demon poison out of his body. Alec grumbled and muttered through the process, so Magnus knew he was still alive. He healed his wounds and cleaned his body from any kind of dirt. It took so much energy from Magnus that he collapsed on a chair as soon as he was done, still awake. Alec was laying in the bed, silently sleeping. Magnus hovered over the bed and caressed his cheek.

"Oh, Alexander why didn't you just come to me?" Magnus had tears in his eyes.  
"You could have just died. And I wouldn't even know." He broke down crying. After a while he sunk down in the chair and tried to sleep.

When Magnus opened his eyes a few hours later, he saw two hazel eyes staring sleepily at him.

"Alexander, you're awake."

"Yeah, I am," he replied.

Magnus went to get the others. "He is awake, Alec, is awake." Izzy, Jace and Clary ran to Alec's room and embraced him. Magnus stood in the corner looking at them with sad eyes, he couldn't just forget it, not this time. Alec looked at Magnus and smiled, Magnus turned away and looked at the floor.

"Guys, would you give us a minute?" Alec asked them. Izzy, Jace and Clary left the room and Magnus and Alec were now alone.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked quietly.

"What do you think?" Magnus raised his voice. "You almost died, Alec. Almost died. And to think that you wouldn't let them call me, I don't have any words for this. Don't you care about my feelings at all?" tears streamed down Magnus' face. Alec looked shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Magnus, I'm sorry. I.. I didn't want them to call you, because you'd be worried sick. I didn't think the wound was this bad."

"Of course you didn't. I'm sick of your excuses," Magnus muttered under his breath crossing his arms seeking for any kind of comfort.

"Babe..," Alec began.

"Don't babe me, Alec. You have no right to do that. You know how worried I was? Hmm... any idea? I'm sick and tired of your heroic shit. And why didn't you call me? I can help you, I can heal you."

"Magnus, I know you can. I just.. I don't know."

"You don't know?" Magnus asked cynically.

"No, Magnus I don't know why I did what I did,"Alec raised his voice.

"Well, let me enlighten you. You did this to be a hero, someone people could look up to. To not be just Alec. But to me you're not just Alec, you're my Alexander." Magnus looked Alec in the eye. "I also think you do this to get killed, just the thrill of it. You're just as much of an adranaline junky as Jace is." Magnus tone of voice was condescending.

Alec didn't say anything. Magnus closed his eyes, took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"But if I'm not a good enough reason for you to be careful." He tried to blink his tears away, but it didn't work. "Then maybe we should break things off." Alec's heart sunk to his stomach. Magnus tried not to look at Alec, but his eyes caught his. He looked heartbroken. Alec stood up, winced because of the pain, and took Magnus' hands in his.

"Magnus, no please, don't do this. I can't.. I won't .... Please don't do this. I promise I will be more careful next time." Alec pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"It's just too hard, Alec. I don't think I can do this anymore." It hurt him so much to say that.

"Magnus please, I love you. You  _are_  a good enough reason, you're the reason I'm still alive. Please, I can't lose you." Alec caressed Magnus' face who leaned into the touch.

"I love you too, Alexander. I thought you were going to die, Alec. I really thought I lost you." Magnus cried and Alec pulled him closer giving kisses to the crook of his neck trying to console him.

"Shh, I'm fine, I'm okay." Magnus cried into his shoulder for a while.

"Don't you ever this to me again, or I will kill you myself." Magnus pulled away to look in his eyes.

"I won't Magnus, I won't. I'm sorry." Alec pulled him back in for a hug. Magnus yawed, the exhaustion finally hitting him.

"You must be tired, after healing me. Do you want to lay in bed with me for a while?"

"Okay," Magnus gave in.

Alec took his place in the bed, while Magnus curled up against his side. Alec pulled him closer, he sighed.   
"Are you still breaking up with me?" Alec asked quietly not sure what Magnus' answer was going to be.

"No, I'm not. I can't lose you either."

"You won't, I promise. Thank you for everything you do for me, my friends, my parents and just the whole shadowhunter race. I'm forever grateful that I found such a caring and sweet boyfriend. So thank you for being there for me. From now on I will be more careful and I promise you that if something happened to me, you'd be the first person to know about it. Okay?"

"Okay," Magnus said. "I was just so worried about you." He pulled Alec closer.

"I know," Alec looked guilty. "I'm sorry."

"I love you Alexander." Magnus looked up and leaned in to give Alec a kiss. The kiss was sweet and soft. When they pulled away Magnus smiled at Alec for the first time since he got that phone call.

"I love you too, now let's get some sleep." Alec said stroking the warlock's hair softly.

"Yeah that seems like a great idea." Magnus stated. He gave Alec a quick kiss before snuggling his face in the crook of Alec's shoulder.


End file.
